


Civilized Adults

by phantisma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Chosen and Never Fade Away, Spike and Angel show up in Rome looking to win back Buffy’s affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilized Adults

If there’s one thing Buffy Summers has never been, it’s indecisive. Well, unless it involved clothes, or shoes…well, and to be honest, men. Let’s face it, her adventures into the land of mature adult relationships were not filled with decisive moments.

Give her a demon or monster or vampire, and she knew what to do. Well, unless that vampire fell into the category of prospective date. Because, well…one so obviously trumped the other. It didn’t help to have them both there, in her house, arguing.

Arguing about her.

“Okay. Stop! Just stop!”

She got between them and shoved, sending both of them stumbling backward. “Dawn, go on, you’ll be late. I’ll be fine.”

Dawn looked like she had no intention of leaving her sister alone with the two vampires…who incidentally were supposed to be dead, but she did as she picked up her bags and headed for the door. “You **will** be there, right Buffy?” Dawn asked, eyeing her sister meaningfully.

“Yes, Dawn. I’ll be there. Now go before you miss your flight.”

Dawn still made a face, but did as she was told and left the apartment.

Buffy sighed and decided the best course of action for the moment was to ignore the whole thing and go to make coffee. Unfortunately, neither Spike nor Angel were letting it go that easily and the followed her.

To make matters worse, she was all keyed up from a long night of fighting through the streets of Rome with Faith and a pack of young slayers. It was nights, well mornings, like this that she found herself in bed thinking of one or the other…or both…and finding release for the pent up energy all alone.

Now they stood there in her kitchen. Expecting.

“You seem tense.” Angel said and she slammed down the coffee mug in her hand, shattering it.

“Do I?” She sighed and started to pick up the pieces. “I wonder if that’s because I have two ex-boyfriends who happen to be vampires, who are supposed to have died in LA fighting over who gets to have me…as if—“ She threw shards of porcelain at them both. “As if they even get a say in it!”

“Buffy!”

She whirled on Spike, finger in the air. “No!”

She returned to the task of making coffee. Slowly, deliberately and pleasantly ignored them both. She could feel them watching her, of course…but let them stew. It made her happy to see the stupid expressions they exchanged while they tried to decide what to do. Once she had the coffee brewing she had an idea that made her smile even more.

She turned to them, hands on her hips and smiled. “Okay boys. This is how it’s going to work. We’re going to be civilized adults. We’re going to sit down over coffee and I’m going to make a list.”

“A list?” Spike asked, crossing his arms.

“A list. Pros and Cons, Right and Wrong, Good and Bad…Naughty and Nice.”

“Bullocks!”

Buffy waved her finger. “Now, now Spike, that goes on the naughty side.” He growled and she smiled. “This is going to be fun. Why don’t we go into the living room…I have a feeling this is going to take a while.” She grabbed a notebook off the table. “I’ve got time. I don’t have to be in London until Christmas Eve.”

“Three days?” Spike whined.

Buffy beamed.

 

“And this is civilized exactly how?” Angel asked when Buffy had a page filled up with all the things she considered important.

“Well…” Buffy pouted at him, forgetting herself truthfully. “I can’t expect to make my decision on impulse, so a little analysis is in order.”

“Bloody hell Buffy. I don’t have to sit here for this.” Spike stood, reaching for his jacket. Angel stood hesitantly too.

“Okay. Bye bye. Next time you’re in Rome, don’t stop by.” Buffy stood too, dusting her hands as if ridding them of their dust.

“That’s not…” Angel looked all broody and Spike was almost as pissy faced as Buffy had ever seen him. Then something sparkled in Angel’s eye and his face grew tender and he stepped a little closer. “Okay, I understand. Can I at least kiss you goodbye?”

Buffy chewed on her lip and eyed him. Kissing Angel was never a good idea if she actually wanted him to leave. Then again…she wasn’t actually sure she wanted him to leave. “Okay. One kiss.”

She meant to keep it chaste, keep it simple, but as his arms folded around her she forgot anything that resembled a plan, or indecision and melted into him, into the strength and taste and touch of him, transported back to the very first time he’d held her. His lips were cool, soft, his tongue tender as it slipped over her lips.

“Nice,” she breathed when he finally released her. She barely got herself together when she was crushed in Spike’s arms, his lips claiming hers…all hard lines as his tongue pressed into her, swallowing her heat with bruising lips, his teeth catching on her lower lip as he pulled away.

“Naughty,” she whispered. Her breathing was rapid as Angel’s hands circled around her waist, competing with Spike’s for space. Lips and tongues ran over her neck as she was pressed between them.

Indecision bled away as she watched their mouths climb up over her skin to meet at her shoulder, and she felt herself get wet when those mouths connected there, and Spike and Angel were _kissing_ over her shoulder.

“I think…this requires…more…” Buffy’s hands slid up Spike’s chest, then up behind her to grasp behind Angel’s neck.

“More?” Angel asked, turning her and sliding his hands up her sides.

Spike pressed into her from behind and Buffy nodded. “Yes. Definitely more.” Her eyes rolled as Spike’s tongue traveled down her neck. “More kissing. More nice. More naughty.”

“I got your naughty right here, pet.” Spike growled in her ear and she shivered.

“Bedroom.” Buffy tried to move them without letting go and the fumbled and stumbled their way, bouncing off walls and each other until finally they fell into the room, and managed to somehow find the bed. “More touching. Less clothing.”

“Was she always this bossy?” Angel asked with a wicked grin as he sat up to work at getting his shirt off.

“With me, hell yeah.” Spike said, settling for working on Buffy’s clothes rather than his own.

“Naughty.” Buffy growled.

“I’ll show you naughty.” Angel said turning her after Spike had pulled her skirt down and off, his hands sliding up her bare legs, separating them, his tongue sliding over his lips as he leaned down to run his tongue over her already damp panties. “God, Buff…I’d forgotten how good you taste.”

She squirmed, thrusting up as his tongue slid over the thin cotton. “Nice.” Angel smiled against her thigh and hooked a finger in the leg band of her panties, pulling them aside so that he could lap into her wetness.

“Very nice.” Angel agreed as he licked, tickling his tongue over her clit and then down her slit, moving with her as she bucked upward. There was movement above him and he looked up to see Spike sitting Buffy up to pull off her shirt…Spike himself was already naked and hard and grinning from ear to ear.

He kissed Buffy, deep and hard, then kissed down her stomach to meet Angel at her hips. Buffy groaned as they kissed there, hovering just above her, sharing the taste of her before they broke apart and hands, she didn’t know whose, were pulling her panties off and tossing them away.

Spike was over her when she opened her eyes. “Nice?” he asked as he rubbed himself against her and her eyes rolled as she nodded. Angel was off the bed, pulling his clothes off and she reached for him even as Spike entered her, tilting her hips for him.

Angel came, kissing her before working his way to her breasts. Buffy saw stars when he nipped her nipple in blunt teeth, rolling it around in his mouth. She had a hand in his hair, tight. He grinned at her and she shivered at the lust and desire in them. “Kiss him again.” Buffy breathed, pushing his head toward Spike who grinned.

“Naughty.” Spike said as he opened his mouth to Angel, wet and messy kisses that covered far more than either man’s mouth.

“Ungh.” Buffy thrust her hips up into Spike’s next inward thrust.

“You want naughty, Buffy?” Angel asked, turning toward her. He kissed a path to her ear. “Want me to fuck him?”

Her answer was in her eyes and Angel kissed her again before moving behind Spike who stilled without argument, leaning forward to kiss Buffy while Angel moved into position and with little preamble just…thrusted into Spike who hissed into her mouth. “Fuck.” Spike whispered.

“Yes please.” Buffy whispered back, and Angel was moving, setting the pace and Spike followed and all Buffy could see was the two vampires above her moving together… _fucking_ her together….almost like one…her orgasm caught her by surprise, and Spike too apparently, gripping her hips tightly as her muscles squeeze him. As she eased up he resumed the pace, pressing into her as an extension of Angel pressing into him. “Naughty…so naughty.” Buffy breathed, already feeling the next orgasm building.

“Angel…fuck…do it…” Spike groans and Buffy’s not surprised as Angel’s face changes, his eyes yellow, his teeth long and Spike tilts his head, exposing his neck. Angel thrusts and bites in one motion, and Spike thrusts in, coming with his cock buried inside her, even as Angel came buried inside him.

Slowly, they separated and Buffy was still breathing heavily as she got up. Indecision or not, two vampires in one bed was so far from the right, adult, responsible thing. Funny, she couldn’t find it in her to care at that moment. They were looking at her.

She smiled tentatively. “I just can’t make up my mind. Naughty…nice…We’ll just have to keep working at it….”

“Like civilized adults?” Angel asked and Buffy’s smile widened.

“Exactly. Research and investigation…careful examination of the evidence.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I got some evidence for you Slayer.” Spike said darkly…getting up off the bed to stalk toward her.

Buffy reached down between her legs and swiped a finger through his come oozing out of her and brought the finger to her lips, stopping him in his tracks. He and Angel exchanged a look as she pushed the finger into her mouth and sucked on it.

Oh…naughty…most definitely naughty…Buffy thought as both of them stiffened up at the sight. She turned on her heel and made for the bathroom, for a bath…like a civilized adult…with two vampires for company.

Decisions are highly overrated anyway.


End file.
